Man Overboard - Part One
Man Overboard - Part One is the fifth episode of Series 6 of Death in Paradise. Synopsis Missing Martha, Humphrey is eating alone at Catherine's when he notices a young couple. Later, he finds the woman alone and upset, and helps her to look for her husband. Next morning, the husband's boat is found out at sea, and his dead body is found on board. The investigation leads the team to London, where they liaise with Detective Inspector Jack Mooney to interview the suspects. Meanwhile, Humphrey agonises over whether to visit Martha while he is in London, and Dwayne catches up with a family member he hasn't seen for years. Plot Goodman is reviewing Dwayne's appraisal. Much to the amusement of Florence and JP, who are listening in, Dwayne insists that he has no weaknesses and is practically perfect in every way. They adjourn for the evening, with Goodman promising to carry out JP's appraisal the next day. Missing Martha, Humphrey is eating alone at Catherine's Bar when he notices a young couple. Later, he finds the woman alone and upset, and helps her to look for her husband. His boat is found next morning, out at sea, and he is dead from a head injury. At first glance, he was killed during the storm, but Goodman notices that the blood on his head is dry, where it should have been washed away by the heavy rain. The women who had been with him the day before have no information, but one visits the police station later to say that she saw Tom Lewis counting large amounts of money on board the boat and arguing on a mobile phone. His wife denies this and insists he had no other mobile phone. A cuff-link is found on the boat, and Humphrey traces the logo on it to a bank in London. JP remembers talking to a group of men who had been booked to sail on the boat the day after Lewis's death. They travelled back to London that day, and the team is left with the frustrating news that they must send the papers on to London to continue the investigation. The Commissioner pulls some strings, and the next day Goodman, Florence and Dwayne fly to London, in order to continue the investigation. They are to liaise with an Inspector from the Metropolitan Police, by the name of Jack Mooney. Meanwhile, JP stays on Saint Marie to continue working the case from that end. As Goodman had not had a chance to carry out JP's appraisal, the Commissioner offers to help him out with the case and do his appraisal at the same time. Quotes Cast * Kris Marshall as Detective Inpector Humphrey Goodman * Joséphine Jobert as Detective Sergeant Florence Cassell * Danny John-Jules as Officer Dwayne Myers * Tobi Bakare as Officer JP Hooper * Ardal O'Hanlon as Detective Inspector Jack Mooney * Élizabeth Bourgine as Catherine Bordey * Don Warrington as Commissioner Selwyn Patterson Guest stars * Claire Rushbrook as Rachel Baldwin * Anna Crilly as Lucy Chapman * Sunetra Sarker as Hema Patel * John Marques as Tom Lewis * Amy Beth Hayes as Sophie Boyd * Luke Newberry as Steve Thomas * Henry Pettigrew as Dominic Green * Julian Wadham as Frank Henderson * Nigel Betts as Martin West * Ram John Holder as Nelson Myers Music Played Gallery External Links Discussion To improve this article, discuss it on the Talk page. Notes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Robert Thorogood Category:Episodes directed by Richard Signy